Forever As It Should Be
by TheRenoApocalypse
Summary: Written from Request: Cat and Andre are dating and they try to set up their stubborn best friends who have never met but have heard of each other. Future-fic. AU. One Shot.


"What's wrong little red?" Andre asked his girlfriend as he looked down at her troubled face. The two were currently snuggled on the couch in Cat's home watching some movie that Cat had decided to put on.

"I was just thinking about Jade. She seems really lonely lately but every time I bring up dating, she puts her hands over her ears and starts singing. I'm worried about her." Cat bit her bottom lip and snuggled further into her boyfriend's embrace, feeding off of the comfort it gave her.

"Hmm… I understand. Tori's been like that a lot too lately. She won't listen to me when I tell her to get herself out there. Heh, they'd probably be a perfect match for each other with their stubbornness." Andre stated jokingly, not immediately noticing the thoughtful look that crossed his girlfriend's face. However, as soon as he did his laughter died down.

"Cat no. No! It would be like World War 3 with those two together! Equal amount of stubbornness and they're opposites! It would never work!" Andre tried to reason with the love of his life, pulling away from her slightly to gaze at her properly.

"Yeah but Andre… Opposites attract don't they? Look at you and me! We're proof of that! And besides… It's not like they'd have to know that we're setting them up… All we have to do is introduce them to each other which shouldn't be too hard and hopefully, they'll just click."

Andre had to admit that when it was put like that… it did seem like a good plan.

"All right, say we do make them meet each other… How are we going to try and set them up?"

Cat's smile became mischievous and Andre suddenly wished he hadn't asked.

Tori Vega had not been having a good week so far. In fact, you could say that it was probably the worst week that she had ever struggled through. Work had been incredibly stressful and then a went pipe burst in her apartment which cost $2000 that she really didn't have due to increase in Taxes this past year. Add those to the fact that her sister Trina was visiting her for the weekend and was currently in her living room screaming about something or other and you got yourself one frazzled 22 year old.

"Trina for god sake, shut up!" Tori finally yelled, massaging her temples already feeling the tell-tale signs of a headache coming on. She was almost glad when the phone rang, rushing to answer it and letting out a sigh of relief when she heard her best friends voice.

"Hey Tor, look Cat, Jade and I were thinking about going and catching a movie… Wanna join us?"

"Yes please! I'm going mad in here!" Tori replied instantaneously, having to raise her voice over Trina's loud yells.

"Ahh… Trina there?" At Tori affirmation, Andre continued "Thought she might have grown up a bit since High School…"

"Trina… Grow up? You've met her right? That's as far as she's getting in terms of maturity. Anyways, when and where should I meet you guys?"

"20 minutes at our place?" Andre asked, when Tori confirmed, they hung up and she went to go and get ready.

15 minutes later found Tori approaching her and Andre's favourite coffee shop finally glad to be meeting the mysterious Jade that she had heard so much about.

Jade West was Cat's best friend and although Cat talked about her all the time, the two had yet to meet but Tori was excited at the prospect of meeting a new person.

ooooooooo

When she arrived at the coffee shop, she was met by three figures stood outside chatting happily. Tori's attention was immediately drawn to the woman that stood beside cat. Her hair was a dark shade of brown; she was tall and dressed in red plaid shirt and skinny jeans.

Andre called out to her when he noticed her approaching and the woman Tori now took to be Jade turned around towards her and Tori was captivated by the bright green eyes and brilliant smile that greeted her and Andre took notice, seeing a sparkle in his best friends eye that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Tori, this Jade. Jade, Tori." Andre introduced beckoning back and forth between them. He needn't have bothered mind you since both already knew of each other.

Tori, realising, she had been staring with her mouth slightly parted, cleared her throat and stretched out a welcoming hand. "Nice to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you."

Jade gently grasped the outstretched hand and shone her brilliant smile.

"You too, though Cat failed to mention how pretty you were." Jade replied charmingly.

Tori felt herself blush slightly at the compliment, not noticing the sly smiles shared by her best friend and his girlfriend.

"Hey, we're going to grab the coffees, you girls want your usual?" Andre asked the pair of them, Tori was about to protest but Andre cut her off. "It's on me and before you try to argue, you bought them last time so it's my turn." Tori just admitted defeat and nodded her head in affirmation. "Jade?" at receiving another nod, Andre and Cat walked inside the coffee shop to get their orders, leaving Jade and Tori alone.

"So, I heard you're in the acting business?" Tori asked hesitantly, though Jade seemed like a lovely person, Cat had told her the stories of Jade in High School so she was slightly wary.

"Yeah, I'm directing a small film right now though. What about you? Cat told me you were in the music business… How's that going?" Jade leaned forward slightly as if to her properly.

"Oh that's cool. And it's fun… but it's stressful, trying to work your way to the top. What's the film you're directing about?"

The two continued chatting back and forth happily, hardly even noticing when Cat and Andre returned with their drinks.

When it was time to separate, the two exchanged numbers with the promise to meet up again in the future.

When Tori returned to her apartment, it was, thankfully, silent. She collapsed on her couch and thought about the day and more specifically, Jade.

She really was amazing. She couldn't believe they had so much in common and Tori found it hard to connect this Jade to the Jade that Cat had told her about in High School… It seemed impossible that the two were the same. She just wished that they had been introduced to each other and briefly wondered to herself why they weren't. However, the vibrating of her phone pulled her out of the thoughts and she felt a grin cover her face as she read the new text message she received.

**Jade West 12:08**  
_Hey, I just wanted to make sure this was the right number and to say thank you for today, it was wonderful to talk to you. _

She was quick to reply to her.

**Tori Vega 12:09**  
_Hey! Yeah it is and I should be thanking you. I had a really great time today and it was nice to finally meet you :D_

A couple of seconds later and her phone vibrated once more.

**Jade West 12:09**  
_So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something this weekend? I'd like to get to know you better _

Tori bit her lip to try and fight the myriad of emotions that were currently racing through her at this current moment, the dominant being giddiness.

**Tori Vega 12:11**  
_I'd love to!_

ooooooooo

The next couple of months were spent with Tori and Jade texting each other constantly and going out almost every weekend, the only time that the both of them were free. The two gradually became closer, much to Andre's and Cat's pleasure.

Tori knew that she had a crush on this person that she could now call a good friend. She knew it from the moment that she met Jade and her attraction to the other woman only grew stronger.

She couldn't be certain if Jade felt the same, though it seemed as though she did as she was always creating contact between them and was always the one to suggest having movie nights with Tori once a week, where they would fall asleep together.

It was a wonder that something hadn't already happened between them but, Tori thought that this was much better… creating a friendship before becoming anything else… it would make it all the more incredible if or when they finally did get together.

It was currently Friday night and Tori and Jade were curled up on Tori's couch watching The Notebook for the millionth time. Jade's head was resting in Tori's lap and Tori was absentmindedly running her fingers through the soft locks.

"I want a relationship like that." Tori stated casually as they watched Noah and Allie sitting in a small boat. It was Tori's favourite scene and Jade knew it.

Jade only hummed in response. The rest of the evening was spent talking about pointless things and laughing until their lungs hurt until they fell asleep curled up against each other.

Oooooooo

Jade awoke early the next morning, filled with excitement as she made a couple of phone calls and prepared breakfast for when Tori awoke.

5 hours later, the two walked out of the apartment arms linked together as always.

"Jaaaaaaddeee! Tell me where we're going pleeeasseee?" Tori begged desperately. Jade merely shook her head smiling at her friends antics.

"No, it would spoil the surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!"

Tori continued to pout and beg until they arrived at their destination and Jade looked on proudly.

Tori's eyes lit up as they walked towards the small row boat that was sitting in the lake waiting for them, a small picnic basket placed in the centre.

"Surprise! Now get in." Jade commanded and Tori willingly obeyed.

"Jade… You did all this?" Tori asked in wonder as they began to float towards the centre of the lake, the boat creating small ripples at every movement.

"Well… I had a little bit of help from Andre and Cat."

The day flew by as they sat upon the small boat, laughing and joking but being careful not to rock it too much. When the sun had finally gone down, Jade pulled out a candle from with the basket and lit it, placing it at the front of the boat.

"Jade, this has been wonderful. Thank you so much." Tori stated sincerely. Jade merely smiled.

"Well… You said that you wanted a relationship that Noah and Allie… so I thought this would be the perfect way…"

"The perfect way for what?" Tori's voice was barely a whisper as Jade leaned in closer to her, their eyes locking.

"For me to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Jade finally stated, still not removing her eyes from Tori's.

Instead of replying, Tori slowly closed the gap between them.


End file.
